CSI Miami: Feelings
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Both Horatio and Calleigh consider their feelings for one another after the season episode opener. 1st fanfic!


**CSI: Miami**

**Feelings**

Horatio Caine sat in his office listening to the rapid gun fire that was coming from the firing range. He knew that the whole deal with him faking his own death had done a toll on Calleigh Duquesne. She had tried to hide her feelings by plunging herself into finding his 'killer', just so she wouldn't have to deal with the reality that he wasn't coming back. He knew he should have told her what he was planning but he couldn't risk it. There was too much at risk if too many people knew what he was planning on doing. He didn't blame Ryan for ratting out the plan to them after they had figured it out that Ryan was part of his 'death'; he would have done the same thing if he was in Ryan's position. He knew that both Eric and Calleigh were relieved to know that he wasn't dead after all. But, with the gun fire that was still coming from the firing range, he knew that the whole incident still bugged Calleigh. The only time there was rapid gunfire being heard was when Calleigh was upset about something and she would just shoot out her frustration. So, Horatio knew that he would need to talk to her about the days events soon and now was better than later. So, he stood up from his desk and headed towards Calleigh's ballistics lab.

Meanwhile in the lab Calleigh unloaded the gun field style, put another clip in, and started shooting again at the target. She was so focused on the target that she didn't hear Horatio come into the lab. Once that clip was empty, she unloaded it, put another one in, and once again started shooting. Her mind was racing; so many questions and thoughts were going through her head at top speed: Why didn't he tell me? It was so real, it felt so real. How could he do this? Why couldn't he trust me enough to tell me the plan? Just has the last thought had left her head she put what seemed like the hundredth clip in and was about to take aim when she felt a presence behind her. She knew it was him, could tell by his unique type of smell. Her hands tightened on the gun, ready to fire it again but she didn't have the chance to when he gently placed his own hands over hers prying her steel grip off the gun and placing it on the counter. She sighed and took off the ear protectors, placing them next to the gun along with the safety glasses. She turned around to face him and realized he was only inches away from her, she backed up the little space that she had her back hitting the counter of the firing station.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Calleigh asked, breaking the long silence between the two and making Horatio sigh.

"My plan was risky. I couldn't have a lot of people knowing about it or it would have defiantly had gotten out that it was a set-up," Horatio explained.

"Why Ryan?"

"He was the likely candidate that wouldn't draw a lot of questions about my supposed death. If I had you or Eric do it, it would have looked suspicious. I had to have everybody believe that I was dead, including you."

"Well, it worked and I hated how it made me feel."

"How is that?"

"Empty."

"I am sorry I made you feel that way but what I had to do was the only way I could make sure to bring in the bad guy." Calleigh nodded in her head in agreement.

"You _do_ go to the extremes to put the bad guys behind bars," agreed Calleigh making Horatio smile slightly. Calleigh then grew quiet, deep in her thoughts. Horatio caught onto her sudden silence and knew that something was still bothering her.

"What is it, Calleigh?" he asked, taking another step closer to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered turning back around to reface the target, picked up the gun, aimed it and began to fire it. She could feel her chest tighten with each shot, bringing tears to her eyes. She wanted this empty feeling to just go away and this was her way of succeeding in that even though she knew Horatio was alive and well. She just had to keep on firing and she kept on firing even long after the clip was empty, her breathing coming out erratic. Horatio once again placed his hands gently on hers; just the touch of him had made her drop the gun and the tears coming out full force. As she cried, Horatio whispered soothing, reassuring words to her trying his best to calm her down. After awhile Calleigh had subsided her crying to sniffling and her breathing to normal.

"I had no idea this was going to affect you this bad, Calleigh," Horatio said after awhile of silence. She kept her back to him but his hands never left hers, which had Calleigh's back resting against Horatio's chest.

"Neither did I," she admitted quietly. Horatio traveled his hands up Calleigh's arms and then had them rest gently on her shoulders, causing shivers to crawl up her spine.

"I never got this upset when I lost anybody else in my life. I don't understand these feelings that are coursing through me," Calleigh explained.

"Explain them to me," Horatio said, rubbing his hands up and down her arm.

"Uh…heart racing, palms sort of sweating and the empty feeling that came when I thought you weren't coming back," she explained to him.

"Hmm," he just said. She turned her head to look back at him.

"Hmm, what?" she asked.

"What does it mean?" she continued. He smiled at her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Horatio?" she said, when he didn't answer her. He gently pushed her against the firing station and took a closer step to her. Calleigh was feeling uncomfortable but excited at the same time because of how close Horatio was to her. He came closer to her making her put up her hands on his chest, trying to stop him from coming any closer but he had kept on moving forwards and stopped when he was only a few inches away from her.

"What are you doing, Horatio?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. He still didn't answer her instead he just gently swept a strand of hair out from her face and placed it behind her ear. He leaned forward about to kiss her.

"Don't," she said, trying to make her voice not quiver but didn't succeed in doing so. He stopped and just looked at her with questioning eyes, Calleigh caught onto the questionable look that Horatio gave her.

"Don't do this to me, Horatio. Just don't," she said her voice quiet, tears welding up in her eyes.

"Don't do what, Calleigh?" he asked, finally speaking.

"Don't lead me on," she answered. He shook his head.

"I would never," he said and before she could say anything he captured her in a sweet and gentle kiss. Calleigh forced herself not to respond back to him even though everything her body demanded her to do so. A few seconds went by and Horatio broke off the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Calleigh," he said.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," she said gently pushing him away from her.

"I can't."

"No, you can. You're denying the feelings you have been experiencing."

"It's just me being stress about the whole thing of you being dead." Horatio shook his head.

"No, what you are feeling has nothing to do with stress."

"Then what does it have to do with then? Because I am clueless."

"Love," Horatio only said. Calleigh looked at him.

"What?"

"What you are feeling is love," answered Horatio, going back to her.

"Love?"

"For me."

"I…" she began but trailed off, realization hitting her.

"I never felt this way until I heard you were dead," she said. Horatio nodded.

"When you found out that I wasn't coming back your feelings that probably have always been there had surfaced," Horatio continued. Calleigh couldn't believe this was happening; it was no wonder why the way she had been feeling scared the hell out of her, she had never experienced loving somebody before.

"I thought you were leading me on because of how I felt," Calleigh explaining about before.

"I could never lead you on, Calleigh," Horatio said. Calleigh looked him in the eyes, knowing well that he was being sincere. Horatio stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around Calleigh's waist and pulling her closer to him. He leaned his head closer to his and stopped when his lips were only inches from hers, waiting for her to close the remaining space between them. It only took a few seconds to have it register to Calleigh of what Horatio was doing and she slowly closed that space, her lips gently touching his in sweet kiss. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Horatio's neck, bringing him closer to her, deepening the kiss. When air was needed they broke apart, their breathing heavy.

"Let's get out of here," Horatio said, removing his hands from Calleigh's waist and grabbing a hold of her hand. Calleigh smiled.

"Where?" asked Calleigh.

"Anywhere you want to go," Horatio stated, both of them walking out of the lab hand in hand.

**THE END **


End file.
